


tattersall

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: DIGITAL FANBOOK [3]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Movie Aesthetics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Jika di sini kita tidak bisa mencintai, bagaimana dengan di dunia alternatif?—Minho/Soojung, Taemin/Jinri movie aesthetics.





	1. cover

 

 

 

# t a t t e r s a l l

 

 

####  minho x krystal | taemin x sulli

 

 

digital fanbook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 **disclaimer** :

 

penulis mengklaim bahwa tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan  _digital fanbook_  ini. seluruh grup adalah label milik SM Entertainment, gambar-gambar yang digunakan bukanlah properti milik penulis, dan artis-artis yang terlibat adalah individu mereka masing-masing tanpa kaitan apa-apa dengan cerita yang dituliskan. kisah-kisah yang dituliskan adalah fiksi belaka.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. i will go through a thousand universes; for you

 

* * *

 

* * *

  


	3. hereby i say: i'll be nowhere but beside you

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	4. look at the stars; and see my i-love-yous

 

* * *

 

 


	5. meet me in your sweetest dream

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	6. our world is fading to gray; yet you’re still here

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	7. you’ve brighten all flowers in my garden

 

* * *

 

 


	8. you’ve seen the worst in me; yet you still fly with me

 

* * *

 

* * *

 


	9. in the end, it’s all about unsaid love

 

* * *

 


End file.
